Thank you
by KaraSays
Summary: Written for a beloved friend on their birthday!


**Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters, Though, I do wish I owned Ginny so I could drown her!!!**

**I asked my friend what she wanted me to write this year for her birthday and this is one thing that she said, **

**:Also don't forget to drown Ginny in a well whilst being electrocuted and weighed down by cement slabs on her ankles.**

**So Here you go my love!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood sat staring at each other as they thought out a way to carry out their plans. They knew exactly what they wanted to do, and even how they wanted to do it, but they weren't sure when. **

"**Let's ask Harry when she is expected to be out," Luna suggested.**

"**We would have to ask him when she isn't around," Hermione sighed.**

"**And we all know that wench doesn't ever leave Potter alone," Draco said walking in and sitting next to his girlfriend Luna. She turned to give him a kiss on the cheek as Hermione asked where Blaise was.**

"**He is looking for dump sights," He said shrugging his shoulders.**

"**Good, were going to need somewhere covered, but somewhere people go so they find it," Hermione said looking back to Luna who was writing in her book.**

"**Are you alright?" **

"**Of course, I am messaging Ron to ask if he has any extra cement from when he did his yard," Luna replied tearing out the page and folding it up.**

"**Oh, she is going to that girls' day thing in the muggle park," Draco said. He had talked to his mother earlier that day and remembered her saying that it was a tacky place, with tacky witches in attendance.**

"**Are you sure?" Both women asked excitedly.**

"**Yes, you know how mother is," Draco said standing up and giving Luna a kiss.**

"**I am going to look for Blaise and bring him back," he announced**

"**No need," Blaise said entering the room with what looked like a map in his hand. He walked over to the table and laid the map out for them to see.**

"**I heard that she is going to the Muggle Park, and I found three possible places to apparate to with out being seen," Blaise said as he pointed to the red marks on the map.**

"**Oh I love you," Hermione said throwing her arms around him and giving him a kiss.**

**Blaise smiled into there kiss and replied, "I love you to."**

"**Okay, so where are we going to dump the bint?" Draco asked rolling his eyes. **

"**I say in the lake," Luna said pointing to the second red dot.**

"**That would go perfectly with the eels," Hermione said with a scary smile.**

"**My word, you to should have been in Slytherin," Draco said nodding his head in approval.**

"**Yes, well what can you do?" Hermione replied.**

"**So the lake it is?" Blaise asked.**

"**Yes," the other three said in unisons.**

"**Good," Blaise replied as he folded up the map and threw it into the fire.**

**00000**

"**It's time," Draco said as he walked into Hermione room to see her standing in front of the window.**

"**Today is the last day anyone will have to deal with that annoying retched cow again, right?" Hermione asked in a low voice.**

"**Yes, sweets," Draco said walking over to her and placing an arm around her shoulder. She leaned into him and smiled as she looked up.**

"**Good, that's just what I wanted to hear."**

"**Let's go join the others so we can get this over with," Draco said as he turned her and walked her out of the room. When they got down to the others Blaise took Hermione from Draco and lead her to the couch, "You're ready for this?" he asked.**

"**Yes, I can do it," Hermione said eagerly.**

"**Then you go and I will be waiting for you, Draco says to make sure Luna doesn't get distracted by her Nargles," Blaise said giving her a kiss.**

**Hermione stood with a smile and nodded as she apparated out.**

**00000**

"**Hermione," Luna called from her place on the bench when she noticed her walking out from behind the trees.**

"**Hello," Hermione said as she sat down.**

"**She should be out in five minutes, and then we can go for a walk with her," Luna said with a smile.**

"**Good," Hermione said as she looked to the tent that was settled on the other side of the park. **

**0000**

**Five minutes later they watched as all the ladies in attendance waltzed out and made their way past them. They spotted her and stood up, making their way over.**

"**Hello Ginny," Luna said as she walked up to Ginny Weasley.**

"**Hey girls, sorry I miss our ladies night, but you know how Harry gets," Ginny said with a roll of her eyes.**

"**Oh yeah, I know," Hermione said politely. She knew Ginny's excuse was utter bull dung; Harry was with Blaise and Draco that night while Ginny was out gallivanting around.**

"**Fancy a walk?" Hermione said holding out her arm.**

"**That would be lovely," Ginny said taking Hermione's arm and holding out hers out for Luna.**

"**There's a lovely pond over behind those trees, little Nargles playing, it's really cute," Luna said with a bright smile.**

**As they got closer to the pond Hermione and Luna got giddy with anticipation, they just couldn't wait for what was going to happen next.**

"**What a lovely area," Ginny said. **

**As they walked Ginny couldn't help but notice how secluded the area was and couldn't wait to bring one of her many boy toys here. She thought for a while there that at least Hermione would know that she didn't really love Harry, she just loved his money and his….other assets. **

**She was pleasantly surprised when Hermione came up to her and gave her a giant hug the day after she had hit on Blaise and tried to get in his trousers. She guessed Blaise must of not told Hermione, but that all worked out in her favor. She continued to look around as the two girls lead her right into a wet cement hole that Draco and Blaise made right in front of the lake shore.**

**Luna made Ginny pause for a second before she lead her out of the hole and to stand right on the edge of the shore. She nodded to Hermione who was standing a bit behind her and watched as she hardened the cement around Ginny's feet with out her noticing.**

"**It really is nice out here," Ginny said looking out across the lake.**

"**Shut up you stupid bint," Hermione said and she walked up to stand next to Ginny.**

"**Excuse me?" Ginny replied faking her innocence.**

"**I don't think you can be excused for all of the terrible things you have done," Luna replied with an angry voice. Ginny couldn't remember Luna ever being anything but loony and nice so she knew they were on to her.**

"**Shit," Ginny said with realization.**

"**Oh yeah," Luna said with a smile.**

"**Let me explain," Ginny said trying to turn around. She looked down at her feet and then to Hermione who was glaring straight at her.**

"**Sure, why not," Hermione said with a smile.**

"**Yes, please explain how you could use Harry for three years and not think anyone would notice. Or how you hit on other men, mainly ours, and expect them not to tell us. Explain how you are screwing half the wizarding world and even some muggles, and not expect them to say anything. Or why you cheated off of people and lied to people your whole life just to get what you wanted." Hermione said blowing up in the witches face.**

"**Explain how you could be such a manipulative cow that you think anyone would really ever want to be around you, or how you could think we would be friends with someone so selfish as to not allow a man to see his best friends because of her insecurities when really she is everything she blames him to be," Hermione said finishing her rant and looking at the woman she hated.**

**Ginny went to reply when Luna butted in and said, "Or better yet, have a nice fall," as she pushed the woman into the lake and watched as the eels Hermione had placed wrapped themselves around the woman and electrocuted her.**

**Both Luna and Hermione watched as the lake lit up in a mesmerizing blue color for a couple of moments before Hermione turned to Luna and asked, "Fancy a cuppa?"**

"**You know, I am quit parched," Luna said holding out her arm for her best friend as they apparated to the closest tea shop. **

**000000**

**The next day Hermione, Blaise, Draco and Luna were all sitting in Hermione's flat enjoying a cuppa and watching the boys play a game of wizard's chess when there was a loud banging on the door. Blaise had reassured them that they took care of the alibi so the girls weren't worried one bit as they opened their door.**

**Hermione smiled when she saw Harry, "May I come in?" He asked.**

"**Of course."**

**Once he was inside he grabbed both the girls in a giant hug and said, "Thank you so much for getting that insane bint out of our lives."**

**Everyone had a good laugh about it as they all sat down and enjoyed the rest of their day together. The girls were very proud of themselves, and all the boys knew it so they took the girls out to celebrate the rest of their moronic bint free lives.**

* * *

**Again, a VERY HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!! to Mistymist !!!!! we love you tons!**

**A special thanks to . for Beta'ing. lol**


End file.
